


以下犯上4 马雷篇

by street72



Series: 以下犯上 [4]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street72/pseuds/street72
Summary: 原著向，开往世界尽头的车守护者全黑化警告女装大佬警告准备把整个系列整理过来AO3大家吃肉快乐虽然目前坑向预定，但就爱挖坑不填的蠢写手会努力完结这个系列的QuQ





	以下犯上4 马雷篇

那位大人本该是不容亵渎的神。

从穿越到异世已不知过了多久。

被高高敬奉在王座之上、称霸一方的君主麻木地看着底下的臣仆们对自己屈膝敬礼。视线在本该是最忠诚的几人上来回转移，最后停留在身体逐渐长高的长相阴柔的孩子身上。

原本矮小的身子拔高后依旧灵巧，与双子姐姐不同的金色直发顺服地贴在后颈，露出一双尖耳朵向下垂着，不时地晃动几下。原本稚嫩且雌雄难辨的脸庞也随着时间流逝而越发精致，近年来总算看上去有些男性气概——尽管他穿上女装也依旧能够瞒天过海。

例行的朝拜过去后，君主被送回房间，安坐在舒适的办公椅上。没过多久，房门被推开，被君主私下打量许久的孩子走了进来。

他依旧像个孩子似的，双手捧着木杖，脸上是君主无比熟悉的羞涩的笑容。短短的百褶裙随着他的走动而晃动着，如同一朵朵盛开的花，姿态举止皆像足了贵族的大家闺秀。

“安兹大人。”待那孩子走近了，君主静静地看着他，想要找出究竟一丝不同之处。最后，他对上了孩子的眼睛。

那双眼睛。

原本那孩子，马雷仰头看向自己时，瞳孔亮晶晶的、如同无比珍贵的一对异色宝石，如今晶莹的鸳鸯色双瞳深处却带着扭曲的崇敬和爱意。他愉悦地靠近被无形枷锁拘束在办公椅上的君主，仿佛很满意君主如今的姿态。

马雷抬腿单膝跪在安兹双腿之间，洁白的裙子随着他的动作向上翻，露出更多棕褐色的皮肤。细腻的肌肤在安兹骨头上缓缓磨蹭着，那是比他身上穿的丝质大衣都柔软的触感，带着活物的热度紧贴安兹冰冷的腿骨。安兹看似不以为然，却不动声色地将双腿岔得更开。

这厌恶的举动让马雷脸上的愉悦瞬间消失殆尽，取而代之的是极度的惶恐忐忑。

如同以前一样，却再也无法回到以前了。

安兹又是一阵叹息。赤红双瞳闪烁着，如同他柔软的内心一般在动摇。

孩子咬咬唇，带着一种斩断后路的决意忽然弯下身，直挺挺地跪在君主面前。他眼眸半闭，长长的眼睫毛上翘着轻颤，透露出主人的激动之情。马雷露出艳红的舌尖逐渐靠近君主的腹部，从外人看来更像是高高在上的君主在要求雌雄莫辩的美貌下属侍奉自己。

将成年后依旧不显高大的身躯尽数挤进君主大张的大腿深处，马雷颤抖着的唇轻轻贴上发着不详光芒的红玉。场面气氛瞬间变得旖旎且淫秽起来，马雷向来清秀的脸庞上也在此时带上恰到好处的淫媚，如同飞蛾扑火一般想要和君主一同享受性欲带来的快乐。

湿热的触感从最敏感的地方传来，很快，安兹平放在扶手上的手握成拳，原本低垂着的头也微微昂起，马雷感觉到安兹视线的转移，却并没有再次表现出恐慌。鸳鸯色的双瞳中是势在必得的锐利，那是他从未在君主面前展示过的阴暗。

马雷有些酸涩又有些骄傲，毕竟能够欺瞒过无所不知的君上，大概是所有守护者都不敢做的事情，甚至连一瞬间的念头都会被视为最大的忤逆吧。

尽管是在如今，君主被他们供奉在无比华丽的金丝笼里。天生的卑怯和后天形成的安全感的匮乏让他们只敢一次次地用不同方式讨好君主，用君主从来不放在眼中的拙劣行径将他从不停留在自己身上的眼神留住，卑劣地利用着君主对自己残留的情感试图让君主心甘情愿地留下。

从前的他只想着，既然君主更爱自己表现出来的样貌，那便是永远当个单纯羞涩的孩子，温顺的、乖巧的、不知世事的。只要君主喜欢的，作为被造物的自己无论被如何对待，都是甘之如饴的。

但最终，不该存在的欲望却在君主的纵容下，肆意疯长。本该是最柔顺谦卑的孩子，也因此被拽入欲望的深渊，万劫不复。

想要得到君主的赞扬，想要得到君主的微笑，想要得到君主的温柔，想要无时无刻都呆在君主身边。

想要取悦他，想要拥抱他，想要亲吻他行过的每一寸土地，想要得到每一个他抚过物件。

想要不顾一切暴露自己的本性，想破坏神明记忆中那个纯洁美好的自己，想要用自己拥有的一切换取神明足够久的停留。

想要、得到他。

随着安兹一声闷哼，马雷知道自己已经成功取悦了君主，虽然只是身体上让君主得到欢愉，但有自知之明的他知道，愚笨的自己应该永远无法让君主得到精神上的愉悦，所以马雷很知足地舔舔嘴角，仿佛那里沾上了点什么。

马雷将脸稍稍往后一退，轻轻托起安兹的手，那巨大的手被他如同对待举世珍宝一般捧着。

白瓷一般的冰凉手骨被贴在孩子的脸上，丝毫不顾锐利的指尖能够轻而易举地划破他娇嫩的脸庞。低垂的耳朵因为兴奋而高高扬起，脸庞的温度更是随着时间流逝而急速上升。湿润的眼睛和红透的脸庞使他看上去如同得到了最爱玩具做礼物的孩子，可爱得让人想要一直宠爱他，让他总是露出这样可爱的表情。

仅仅是被君主触碰，孩子就表现得特别激动，就像是下一秒要去死也毫无怨言。而原本在取悦君主的时候就已经得到足够刺激的性器更是急不可待地探起头，在洁白的裙子突兀地鼓起一小团，本来纯洁的颜色带上了淫靡，既矛盾却又彼此容纳，最后汇聚成妖媚的颜色。

马雷眼中含着泪，尽管心里多得是黑暗的想法，却总不敢将其向安兹倾诉，更别提实行。他只敢贴在安兹身侧，低声喘息着缓缓在君主的身上磨蹭，总是带在手上的白手套摘下来，赤手隔着裙子抚慰兴奋的性器。

与平时羞怯的声音不同，他此时伏在安兹胸口，用微哑的嗓音低低地说：“安兹大人…啊、啊……安兹大人……”

随着刺激加深，马雷越发蜷缩起来，修长的身体缩成小小一团，压在君主的腿上。他喘息着一遍遍呼喊安兹，如同一个迷失方向的幼兽，依恋地呼喊着能给他带来安全感的父母。马雷双眼紧闭着，但当感受到兴奋时就会轻颤。一次像是无法忍受地侧过脸的同时发烫的唇凑到胸骨上。仿佛是找到了主心骨般，情动不已的马雷越发贴近君主的身躯。

滚烫的温度烙印在本该用于保护心脏的地方，安兹轻微地向后一缩，从鼻息间喷洒出微不可查的喘息声。代表瞳孔的赤黑色光芒闪烁着，倒映出的是那孩子隐忍的、委屈的、再怎么快乐却依旧蹙着眉的委屈、卑微和哀伤。

骷髅叹息着，感慨着。

尽管他们禁锢自己、强迫自己，将他束缚在高高的王座上供奉，但终究都是自己的孩子们啊。那些愿意为自己一句戏言就立志要将世界奉献、会因为自己一句称赞而感到无上光荣、只是生恐自己会抛下他们的没有足够安全感的孩子们。

“安兹大人，请您、怜惜……”那个从来只会羞怯躲在一旁，用仰慕的眼神偷偷看着自己的孩子，那个从来无条件听从自己命令，只为让自己满足而行动的孩子，最终放弃了那个急需抚慰的部位，低声呜咽却依旧只敢拉着自己衣服的一角。

安兹垂头，他终于还是被孩子们软化了。许久没有与孩子们有接触的他抬起手，轻柔地在马雷的脑袋上揉了揉。惊讶的孩子此时也忘了呜咽，他瞪大眼睛看向自己的君主。

眼角一串泪珠落下，衬托得他俊丽样貌越发清新脱俗。柔顺而卑怯的态度正是君主一直以来熟悉的姿态：对自己无条件的顺从和自感卑微却浓烈到让他害怕的信仰。

“安兹大人……啊……安兹大人……”孩子小心翼翼地用双手揽住君主的肩膀，将脸埋进去。在没有得到君主的抗拒后，他再次开始呜咽，一遍含糊地喊着君主的名字。

等孩子真正平静下来后，君主才放开他，任由他捧着自己的手贴上脸颊，温热细腻的触感一如记忆中的美好。然后君主开口了，声音是久未出声的嘶哑。他让孩子给自己一点时间，冷静思考和整理的时间。

孩子依依不舍却依旧听话地退出了房间。

关上房门后，马雷快步走进另一个房间。

房间里面聚集了其他所有的守护者们，他们或站或坐或半倚在墙上和桌上默默无言，听见声响时方才极具默契地或抬头或扭头看向门口处。

马雷羞怯地笑笑，但没有一个守护者错过他看似闪躲的眼中暗藏的得意，仿佛猎人终于抓到了期待已久的猎物。

此时，作为守护者总管的雅儿贝德优雅地从沙发上站起，在君主面前只会显得楚楚可怜的她此时却带着傲视天下的霸气。

“那么各位，我们可以去迎接君主的回归了。”

守护者们应声回答，带着同样的势在必得。

马雷站在不起眼的角落，弯弯眉眼笑得纯真。

至高无上的我的神明，请永远沉沦在我们给您编织的最美好的梦境中，永不清醒。


End file.
